Acampamento problemático
by s2-sakurachan
Summary: Naruto e seus amigos decidem acampar, mas nem tudo saem como o esperado...
1. Chapter 1

Konoha estava em uma época de paz, haviam poucas missões, então Naruto teve a idéia de fazer um acampamento, para isso chamou Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Gaara e Temari

**K**onoha estava em uma época de paz, haviam poucas missões, então Naruto teve a idéia de fazer um acampamento, para isso chamou Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Gaara e Temari.  
Eram 5 da manhã e todos já estavam na entrada da Vila esperando o Naruto, até que ele finalmente chega.  
Naruto: Vamos logo, dattebayo!  
Hinata: Na-Naruto-kun - cora  
Kiba: Está atrasado, Naruto!  
Rock Lee: Naruto, eu aposto que consigo chegar bem mais rápido que você! - fazendo pose de Nice Guy.  
Naruto: Está apostado, eu vou chegar muito antes de você!  
Rock Lee: Quem chegar atrasado monta as barracas.  
Naruto: Ok, eu não vou perder para você, dattebayo!  
Naruto e Rock Lee começaram a correr o mais rápido que conseguiam.  
Neji: Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei ir a esse acampamento!  
Tenten: Em cima do pescoço, eu suponho...  
Neji: ¬¬  
Shikamaru: Que problemático!

Depois de correrem por um bom tempo atrás do Naruto e do Rock Lee, eles decidiram parar e montar as barracas. Naruto e Rock Lee estavam ofegantes devido ao cansaço.  
Naruto: Eu cheguei primeiro, você monta as barracas!  
Rock Lee: Não chegou, eu cheguei primeiro!  
Naruto: Eu que cheguei, dattebayo!  
Rock Lee: Não, fui eu!  
Tenten: Ei...  
Naruto: Eu já disse que fui eu! - irritado.  
Tenten: Naruto... Rock Lee...  
Rock Lee: E eu já disse que quem chegou mais rápido fui eu! - irritado também, se aproximando do Naruto.  
Tenten: CALEM A BOCA!!  
Naruto e Rock Lee param de discutir para olhar para a Tenten.  
Naruto e Rock Lee: O.O  
Tenten: O Neji e o Sasuke já montaram as barracas! ¬¬  
Naruto: Porque não avisaram antes? .'  
Tenten: Baka... -.-'  
Ino encosta em uma das barracas e a mesma desmonta.  
Ino: Quem é o dono dessa porcaria?  
Naruto: Eu! E não são porcarias, são até importadas!  
Sakura chega perto da barraca e lê: Made in Paraguai.  
Todos: ¬¬'  
Naruto: Não disse que são importadas? .'  
Sasuke: Todas as barracas são do Naruto?

Neji: Não, aquela ali do canto é minha.  
Kiba: Espera aí! Vamos dormir todos juntos em uma barraca só?  
Sai: Eu não quero dormir com esse monte de bicha! ¬¬  
Neji: E eu também não quero dormir ao lado de uma cara de mini-blusa!  
Sai: Se esse for o problema, eu tiro.  
Todos: O.O  
Neji chuta a barraca com força e a quebra.  
Neji: Essa barraca também está quebrada .'  
Todos: ¬¬'

Como não tinham mais barracas, decidiram procurar algum lugar para se abrigarem, depois de andarem por um tempo acharam uma casinha que parecia estar abandonada, como estavam muito cansados, decidiram que ficariam por lá mesmo.  
Chegando mais perto ouviram uma voz vindo de dentro da casa, se aproximaram para ouvir melhor.

Chegaram bem perto da casa de onde vinha a misteriosa voz, encostaram seus ouvidos na parede para tentar ouvir.  
Voz vinda de dentro da casa (cantando): Quero ver... outra vez...  
Gaara: Seus olhinhos de noite serena.  
Todos olham para Gaara  
Gaara (envergonhado): Ah, qual é? Quem nunca cantou essa música?  
Sakura: Você ás vezes me assusta...  
Temari: Quem é o idiota que está cantando isso?  
Naruto: O Gaara  
Temari: Não, eu to falando do outro idiota  
Gaara: ¬¬  
Neji: Vou descobrir agora – Neji ativa seu Byakugan, e não demora muito para reconhecer o dono da voz – De... De... Dei...  
Naruto: Deu o que? O.O'  
Neji dá um soco em Naruto.

Neji: Baka, eu estava tentando dizer que quem está aí é o Deidara. ¬¬  
Todos: Deidara??  
Neji: Sim  
Temari: O que esse cara faz em um lugar como esse?  
Kiba: É o que vamos descobrir!  
Hinata: M-mas co-como vamos des-descobrir isso?  
Naruto: Entrando lá e fazendo ele falar, oras... – Naruto se levanta e vai em direção a porta, mas é puxado por Gaara.  
Gaara: Mas temos que ter muita calma, não podemos fazer nada sem pensar.  
Ino: O que você pretende fazer então?  
Gaara: É simples, olhem – Gaara chuta a porta ( o que era desnecessário, pois ela só estava encostada) fazendo-a bater na parede com força – O que você faz aqui, Deidara??  
Todos: -.-'

Shikamaru: E isso é porque ele disse que precisavamos agir com calma...  
Deidara que até então estava tirando o pó de alguns móveis, levou um grande susto com a entrada "silenciosa" de Gaara.  
Deidara: O que...  
Deidara é interrompido pelos outros shinobis que também entram na casa.  
Rock Lee: Cuidado Gaara, ele tem um espanador! O.O  
Todos (inclusive Deidara): ¬¬"  
Gaara: Você ainda não respondeu, Deidara. O que você está fazendo aqui?  
Deidara: Vocês são realmente estranhos, né? Saem da vila de vocês, para vir no meu esconderijo perguntar o que eu faço nele T  
Todos: Esconderijo??  
Naruto: Quer dizer... que todos da Akatsuki estão aqui?  
Kiba cochicha para Neji: O Naruto pensou! O.O  
Neji responde cochichando também: É... pelo jeito hoje vai chover pra caramba...  
Deidara: Não Naruto, alguns já foram pro outro esconderijo  
Tenten: Novo esconderijo?  
Deidara: É, devo me encontrar com eles daqui a pouco  
Temari: Mas se só alguns foram para esse novo esconderijo, quem mais está aqui?  
Voz de alguém se aproximando: Mas que diabos está havendo aqui??  
Todos: Você?? O.O


	2. Chapter 2

Eu gostaria de agradecer à Hyuuga Ale e Bah-Yume pelos reviews, e também à todos que estão acompanhando a fic, muito obrigada mesmo :D

_Eu gostaria de agradecer__à_Hyuuga Ale e Bah-Yume pelos reviews, e também à todos que estão acompanhando a fic, muito obrigada mesmo :D

_Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Ou você acha que se me pertencesse eu estaria escrevendo fics? ._

_--_

**O**s shinobis ainda estavam parados com cara de bobos olhando para o tal membro da Akatsuki que estava parado (que nem bobo também) na frente deles. Até que Naruto decide acabar com o silêncio.  
Naruto: Sa- Sasori?? O.O  
Sasori: Não, Michael Jackson ¬¬  
Rock Lee: Me dá um autografo? -  
Tenten: Cala a boca, Lee – dá um cascudo em Rock Lee  
Sasori: O que vocês querem aqui? Não temos pão velho ¬¬  
Temari: E quem aqui quer pão velho? e-é  
Shikamaru: É bem problemático explicar tudo, mas resumindo... nós estávamos procurando um lugar pra acampar, mas tivemos alguns "probleminhas" com nossas barracas, então achamos esse barraco... err... essa simpática casa, e pensamos em passar a noite aqui.  
Sasori: Passar a noite aqui... Passar a noite aqui o caramba, caí fora todo mundo Ò.Ó - Sasori olha para a mesinha ao seu lado e vê uma espada, algumas kunais e shurikens e o espanador do Deidara, pega o espanador do Deidara e aponta para os shinobis – Saí todo mundo daqui ou eu mato todo mundo ò.Ó  
Todos: Hahahahaha  
Kiba: Realmente, vamos todos morrer... de tanto rir! – Kiba colocava a mão na barriga de tanto que ria  
De repente o espanador explode fazendo um barulho muito alto e assustando os shinobis  
Deidara: Espanador é um estouro! -  
Neji: Deidara, você que fez aquele espanador? O.O  
Deidara: Aham – com um sorriso de orelha a orelha  
Rock Lee: Eu disse para tomarem cuidado com o espanador...  
Todos: ¬¬"  
Sasori: Deidara... você poderia ao menos... TER ESPERADO EU SOLTAR O ESPANADOR!! Ò.Ó – Sasori estava com uma parte do rosto preta e o cabelo bagunçado devido a explosão  
Todos (inclusive o Deidara) riam muito, alguns até choravam de rir. Mas pararam quando ouviram alguns passos vindo em direção a eles. Os passos pararam, e tudo o que eles conseguiam ver do homem que havia se aproximado eram os olhos, que eram rubros.  
??: Sasuke... quanto tempo...  
Sasuke: Você é...  
??: Isso mesmo – o homem deu mais alguns passos para a frente, revelando seu rosto  
Sasuke: Itachi Ò.Ó... dessa vez você não escapa – Sasuke fecha a porta com força e se prepara para atacar Itachi.  
Ao ver Sasuke fechando a porta Deidara fica branco igual papel e começa a suar frio, fato que não passa despercebido por Sasori.  
Sasori: Não me diga que...  
Sem desviar os olhos da porta Deidara mexe a cabeça afirmativamente.  
Sasori: F! Ó.Ò  
Tenten:Que foi?? O.O – Assustada  
Deidara: Estamos trancados! Vamos morrer!! Ç.Ç  
Naruto: Como assim? É só abrir a porta e... – Naruto aproxima sua mão da maçaneta, mas é parado com o grito de Deidara e Sasori  
Deidara e Sasori: NÃO!!  
Sasori: Não faz isso, imbecil! Essa porta só abre com um selo, se tentar abrir sem ele a casa inteira explode!  
Todos: O.O  
Temari: E por que diabos vocês fizeram isso?? – irritada  
Sasori: Era pra ser uma armadilha, mas como íamos adivinhar que viriam idiotas como vocês e nos prenderiam aqui?? – Sasori andava de um lado para o outro  
Neji: E onde está o selo?  
Deidara (sorrindo meio sem graça): Ta lá fora... .'  
Todos: O que?? O.O'''  
Deidara: Foi assim...  
#Flashback do Deidara#  
Eu sai da casa saltitante, fui até uma certa rua e olhei para os lados para ver se alguém estava me observando, vi que ninguém estava por perto e entrei em um lugar muito freqüentado por mim.  
Lá dentro...  
Uma ruiva: Oi loirinho, achei que não vinha hoje – sentou-se do lado do Deidara  
Deidara(cora): Es-estava com saudades... .'  
Ruiva: Vamos lá pra dentro, fofo  
Depois disso a gente foi pra um outro lugar, e eu acabei deixando cair o selo ç.ç  
#Fim do Flashback#  
Gaara: E que lugar era esse? O.O'  
Deidara: Não importa #o.o# O precisamos fazer nesse momento é pensar em algum jeito de sair daqui ç.ç  
Shikamaru: Calma, temos bastante tempo pra pensar...  
Sasori: Nem tanto tempo assim... T.T  
Todos: Como assim? O.O  
Sasori: Mesmo que nenhum idiota tente abrir a porta, isso tudo vai explodir daqui a 12 horas  
Todos: NANI?? O.O''''  
Hinata: Q- quer di-dizer que...  
Naruto: Só temos 12 horas?? O.O  
Deidara: Sim T.T  
Ino: Eu não quero passar minhas últimas 12 horas do lado desse idiotas Ç.Ç

_Cenas do próximo capítulo..._

Neji: Pare de reclamar e pense e algum modo de sairmos daqui  
Temari: É, você não é o Sr. Inteligência?  
Shikamaru: Cala a boca, problemática! ¬¬  
Temari: O QUE?? Ò.Ó  
Shikamaru: Já... já estou pensando... .''

Sasuke: Lembra quando você quebrou meu brinquedo? Ò.Ó  
Itachi: Fiz isso porque você comeu meu Danone, desgraçado!! Ò.Ó

_Até lá minna :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Eu gostaria de agradecer à Hyuuga Ale e Bah-Yume pelos reviews, e também à todos que estão acompanhando a fic, muito obrigada mesmo :D

_Acampamento problemático – Aproveitando o tempo da melhor forma possível_

_Muito obrigada aas pessoas que estão acompanhando a fic :D_

_Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Ou você acha que se me pertencesse eu estaria escrevendo fics? ._

_--_

Enquanto Sasori tentava estrangular Deidara por ter esquecido o selo, Naruto e Rock Lee resolveram dar um volta pela casa, e os outros conversavam.  
Shikamaru: Que problemático... T.T  
Neji: Pare de reclamar e pense e algum modo de sairmos daqui  
Temari: É, você não é o Sr. Inteligência?  
Shikamaru: Cala a boca, problemática! ¬¬  
Temari: O QUE?? Ò.Ó  
Shikamaru: Já... já estou pensando... .''  
Sakura: E tudo isso é culpa do Sasuke... viu o que voc... – olha pro lado e vê que o Sasuke não está mais ali – Sasuke? O.O'  
Sakura escuta um barulho no corredor e vai ver o que é, encontra o Sasuke e o Itachi, um tentando estrangular o outro  
Sasuke: Lembra quando você quebrou meu brinquedo? Ò.Ó  
Itachi: Fiz isso porque você comeu meu Danone, desgraçado!! Ò.Ó  
Sakura: -.-' – se aproxima dos dois – SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VOCÊS DOIS PARAREM COM ISSO AGORA?? Ò.Ó  
Itachi e Sasuke levantam rápido: Hai! .'  
Itachi(cochicha pro Sasuke): Ela é sempre assim?  
Sasuke: Não... hoje ela tá calma  
Itachi: O.O  
Sakura: Bem, agora...  
Sakura é interrompida pela voz de Kisame que vinha de um dos quartos da casa  
Kisame: ITACHI, SE VOCÊ NÃO ESTIVER AQUI EM UM MINUTO EU NÃO TERMINO DE PINTAR SUAS UNHAS! Ò.Ó  
Todos já estava quase passando mal de tanto que riam, Itachi que ficou extremamente sem graça resolveu sair de lá  
Itachi: Depois eu resolvo as coisas com você, Sasuke ò.ó  
Sasuke(ainda rindo): Cala a boca e vai logo pintar as unhas xD  
Itachi fez um gesto obsceno para Sasuke que respondeu mostrando a língua e fazendo careta  
Sakura: Vem logo ajudar a pensar em alguma coisa pra tirar a gente daqui, afinal, foi você que nos prendeu aqui, seu retardado ¬¬  
Itachi(de longe): Owned!! ò.ó  
Sasuke: ¬¬  
Sasuke e Sakura voltaram para onde estavam os outros shinobis e eles ficaram pensando (em vão) em um modo de sair de lá  
Em outro ponto do cômodo...  
Sasori para de apertar o pescoço do pobre Deidara  
Sasori: Ei, Deidara  
Deidara: -  
Sasori: Deidara? O.o'  
Deidara: -²  
Sasori: DEIDARA!!  
Deidara(acordando do transe): ãhn? o.o'  
Sasori: Acorda seu retardado ¬¬  
Deidara: Ai... acho que agora você matou uns 5 neurônios meus #-#  
Sasori: Impossível...  
Deidara: Por que?  
Sasori: Porque você só tem 2  
Deidara: Não entendi...  
Sasori: Esquece -.-'  
Deidara: Mas por que você estava me chamando?  
Sasori: Ah é... eu estava pensando...  
Deidara: Mentira  
Sasori: CALA A BOCAA!! Ò.Ó  
Deidara: ó.ò  
Sasori: Continuando... eu estava pensando, e cheguei a conclusão que é impossível sair daqui sem o selo  
Deidara: Não diga... T  
Sasori: Se você me interromper mais uma vez, eu juro que...  
Deidara: Calma, calma, continue falando .'  
Sasori: Hunf. Como eu estava dizendo... não temos muitas chances de sair daqui, então vamos aproveitar essas 12 horas da melhor forma possível -  
Deidara: Como? O.O'  
Sasori: Já reparou como essas kunoichis são gatas? – disse com um sorriso malicioso  
Deidara (olhando para cada uma das garotas): Realmente, são um estouro... -  
Sasori: Eu fico com a morena de olhos perolados  
Deidara: E eu com a rosada o.  
Sasori: Certo, vamos chamar o Kisame e o Itachi também  
Deidara: Hai!  
E assim, Sasori e Deidara foram ao quarto chamar o Itachi e o Kisame  
No quarto...  
Itachi: Agora sim, minhas unhas ficam bem melhores sem aquelas cutículas -  
Kisame: .  
Sasori e Deidara: -.-'  
Sasori: Itachi, será que você poderia largar por um segundo seus esmaltes e fazer algo que preste?  
Itachi: Como o que?  
Sasori: Ficar com uma daquelas gatas que estão na sala, por exemplo...  
Kisame: Nani? O.o  
Itachi: Ah é, eu esqueci de te falar, tem alguns shinobis na sala  
Deidara: É, e eles nos prenderam aqui ç.ç  
Kisame: NANI? O.O'  
Sasori: Bah, não tenho tempo pra explicar, vocês vão ou não?  
Itachi e Kisame: Vamos o/

_Até lá minna :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Acampamento problemático

_Acampamento problemático_

_Peço desculpas pela demora para postar esse capítulo, mas eu estava um pouco doente, espero que isso não se repita n.n_

_E também gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando essa fic n.n_

_Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Ou você acha que se me pertencesse eu estaria escrevendo fics? _

**C**hegando na sala, os 4 Akatsukis começaram a se preparar pra ir falar com as garotas

Deidara: Eu vou primeiro – ajeita o cabelo e se aproxima de Sakura – Alguém já te disse que você é linda? #-#

Sakura: Já! E alguém já te disse que você é um – se aproxima do rosto de Deidara o suficiente para deixá-lo vermelho – COMPLETO IDIOTA? o.ó – se afasta de Deidara

Itachi: Owned! O.Ó

Deidara: T.T – senta em um canto isolado

Sasori: Tcs tcs... – balançando a cabeça em sinal de desapontamento – Eu vou mostrar como se faz – anda em direção de Hinata que estava próxima a parede – Hinata, o céu é azul, a terra é marrom, eu te amo!

Hinata: Ãhn? O.õ

Todos: Ãhn? O.õ

Sasori se aproxima pra beijar Hinata, mas ela desvia, fazendo com que ele beije a parede

Hinata: - completamente vermelha - É melhor eu ir procurar o Naruto #n.n# - sai atrás de Naruto

Itachi: Owned!! o.ó

Sasori: Ç.Ç – senta ao lado de Deidara

Itachi: Vai lá, Kisame, manda a ver o/

Kisame – vai em direção à Temari – Oi, voc...

Temari: Morra!! ¬¬ - vai pra outro lugar bem longe de Kisame

Kisame: O.O' – olha pra Ino – você é uma gata, sabia?

Ino: Sabia, e você sabia que gatas comem peixe? – olhar maligno -

Kisame: Ó.Ò bem... err... mas...

Sai – pega o um livro de dentro da sua bolsa – " quando um homem está dando em cima de uma garota, e ela não quer nada com ele, você deve defende-la" Ok – Sai entra na frente de Ino, e fala com Kisame – Olha aqui, se você tem amor a vida acho bom deixar a Ino em paz o.ó

Kisame: Você não tem nada a ver com isso, seu cosplay do Sasu... – fica quieto ao ver que Ino está abraçada com Sai – O.O'

Ino: Kisame, caí fora, tá? ¬¬ - sai abraçada com Sai

Sai: Isso realmente funciona n.n

Itachi: Owned! ò.ó

Kisame - senta quietinho ao lado de Sasori e Deidara –

Itachi: Estou vendo que sou eu que vou ter que salvar o nome dos Akatsukis -.-' – se aproxima de Tenten – Oi linda – dá o seu sorriso mais sedutor

Tenten (sem graça): Hihi n.n

Itachi: Hihi n.n

Tenten: Hihi n.n

Itachi: Hihi n.n

Sasori, Deidara e Kisame: -.-'

Em outro canto da sala...

Naruto: Ei Neji, você gosta da Tenten, não é?

Neji: Eu? Gostar daquela maluca? Jamais...

Naruto: Que bom...

Neji: PORQUE QUE BOM? POR ACASO PRENTENDE FICAR COM ELA? Ò.Ó – fechando os punhos

Naruto: N-não é isso n.n'''''

Neji – mais calmo - então porque perguntou?

Naruto: Olha ali – aponta pra Itachi e Tenten

Neji: Ò.Ó – vai até os dois – Tenten!!

Tenten: Que é? O.Ó

Neji: Eu te amo!

Tenten: Tá, agora sai daq... queeeee?? O.O'

Neji: Isso mesmo que você ouviu, eu te amo! Deixa esse idiota aí e fica comigo!

Tenten: Só se for agora #-#- empurra Itachi e dá um beijão em Neji

Sasori, Deidara e Kisame: OWNED!! Ò.Ó

Itachi – senta ao lado dos outros Akatsukis – mulheres... Ninguém as entende... T.T

Sasori, Deidara e Kisame: Hai

Itachi: Elas são más...

Sasori, Deidara e Kisame: Hai

Itachi: São cruéis...

Sasori, Deidara e Kisame: Hai

Itachi: Eu nunca mais vou querer saber de mulher na minha vida

Todo: H... ah, também não precisa exagerar n.n

Itachi: ¬¬

Sasori: Bem... – é interrompido por Naruto e Rock Lee, que trazem objetos um tanto... estranhos

Naruto: Olha só o que eu achei, um ursinho rosa e um pijama do Piu-Piu #-#

Rock Lee: E olha essa caixa, nunca vi tanta coisa pra unha junta, e esse CD do Rouge também é meio estranho, quem ouviria uma coisa dessa? o.O

Sasori: Meu ursinho O.O

Kisame: Meu pijama O.O

Itachi: Minha caixinha sagrada O.O

Deidara: Meu CD O.O

Os Akatsukis saem correndo atrás de Rock Lee e Naruto para pegar seus preciosos pertences de volta... depois de dar uns bons cascudos nos dois, e guardar com muito cuidado suas coisas eles voltam para a sala para fazer a mesma coisa que os outros shinobis, ou seja, absolutamente nada. Até que...

Sasuke – sobe em um banco – Eu preciso falar uma coisa!


	5. Chapter 5

Acampamento problemático

_Acampamento problemático_

Oi gente  
Bem, esse é o último capítulo dessa fic maluca, espero que gostem n.n

Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês, que me incentivaram a continuar a fic, muito obrigada mesmo. 

Todos olham para Sasuke  
Sasori: O que foi, Sasuke?  
Itachi: Que você é gay todos nós já sabemos, agora desce daí logo -.-  
Deidara: Ele é gay? o.O'  
Sasori: Deve ser de família então...  
Itachi: ¬¬  
Sasuke: Parem de falar asneiras! Se eu fosse gay não iria falar pra Sakura que amo ela!  
Todos: O.O  
Sasuke desce do banco e beija Sakura  
Todos: Ohhhhhhhhh #-#

Shikamaru: Peraí, já que é o momento das declarações, eu também tenho que dizer que gosto muito de uma certa problemática... – olha para Temari  
Temari: #-# - antes que Shikamaru pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Temari o beija  
Todos: O.O  
Gaara: Ino... – Ino olha para Gaara que sem falar mais nada a beija – Isso dispensa qualquer comentário, não é?  
Ino – com um sorriso enorme – Com certeza #-#

Os Akatsukis, Naruto, Sai, Kiba e Rock Lee: Eu preciso de uma namorada T.T

Algumas horas depois...

Neji e Tenten...  
Neji: Aquela missão foi uma das mais importantes da minha vida, o adversário era muito forte, eu tive muito trabalho para vencê-lo…  
Tenten: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sasuke e Sakura...  
Sakura: Se a gente conseguisse sair daqui a gente poderia já ir arrumando as coisas pra arrumar nossa casa, né? #-#  
Sasuke: O.O'  
Sakura: Imagine como seriam os rostos dos nossos filhinhos... #-#²  
Sasuke: NANIII? O.O'''

Shikamaru e Temari...  
Shikamaru: Eu já disse, eu não consegui pensar em nada útil pra tirar a gente daqui  
Temari: Você sempre consegue pensar em algo, e agora que a gente mais precisa você não tem nem idéia? e-é  
Shikamaru: Você é muito problemática...  
Temari: E você é um chato...

Gaara e Ino...  
Ino: Até que essa casa é bonitinha, né?  
Gaara: Essa casa é um lixo, não acredito que meus últimos minutos serão dentro dessa #

Ino: Você é muito mais bonito quieto, sabia? -.-'

Os Akatsukis, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Sai e Rock Lee... (Sim, o Naruto e a Hinata poderiam estar juntos igual aos outros casais, mas Hinata é muito tímida para se declarar, e Naruto muito burro para perceber as verdadeiras intenções de Hinata n.n)  
Todos(em roda): A-do-le-ta le-pe-ti pe-ti po... – são interrompidos por Shikamaru  
Shikamaru: Ei... quando nós viemos pra cá era por volta do meio-dia, não é?  
Sasuke: Era sim... porque?  
Shikamaru: Porque faltam só 2 minutos pra meia-noite ç.ç  
Todos: T.T  
Deidara: Vocês são uns idiotas... e eu nunca achei que fosse dizer isso, mas... foi bom passar meu últimos momentos com vocês ç.ç  
Itachi: Isso aí T.T  
Sakura: Abraço coletivo, gente... T.T  
Todos se abraçam no centro da sala, mas Hinata interrompe o abraço  
Hinata: Peraí, já que eu vou morrer mesmo, eu vou falar a verdade! Eu te amo, Naruto, sempre te amei!  
Todos: O.O  
Naruto: Hi-Hina... – antes que Naruto pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Hinata o beija  
Todos: O.O²  
Neji: E-essa não é minha prima O.O'  
Sasori: É verdade o que dizem, na hora do desespero é que as pessoas se revelam...  
Deidara: Eu nunca mais vou ver minha ruivinha de novo T.T  
Kisame: Relaxa, logo ela arranja outro n.n  
Deidara: Valeu Kisame ¬¬  
E então todos ficaram quietos e abraçados, esperando a hora da casa explodir. Até que...  
?? – abre a porta – Entra, não tem ninguém aq.. – fica parado olhando para as pessoas na sala  
Todos: JIRAIYA?? O.O'  
Jiraiya: Yo minna! Não sabia que tinha gente aqui, recebi informações que a Akatsuki iria mudar de esconderijo n.n' Ah Deidara, você esqueceu isso naquele lugar, sabe...? – entrega o selo para Deidara  
Deidara pega o selo sem nem olha para Jiraiya, pois sua atenção estava voltada em sua acompanhante  
Deidara: To-Tomoyo? ç.ç  
Kisame: Essa aí não é aquela garota que o Deidara gosta? O.O'  
Sasori: Vixi, é ela mesmo...  
Itachi: Pobre Deidara, é corno -.-'  
Tomoyo: Oi Dei-kun n.n''  
Jiraiya: Vocês já se conhecem? O.o'  
Deidara: BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!! T.T – sai correndo da casa  
Itachi, Sasori e Kisame: Espera aí, Deidara! – saem correndo atrás dele  
Tenten: Vamos sair logo dessa casa  
Temari: Vamos, não agüento mais um segundo aqui...  
Todos saíram da casa  
Shikamaru: Naruto, nunca mais faço nada que seja idéia sua ¬¬  
Naruto: Mas a culpa não foi minha  
Sakura: Foi sim, quem mandou levar aquelas barracas velhas? o.ó  
Naruto: Mas ainda tinha uma barraca, e o Neji a quebrou -.-  
Neji: Por causa do Sai ¬¬  
Sai: Não tentem jogar a culpa pra cima de mim... a culpa é do Sasuke que fechou a porta  
Sasuke: Fechei a porta por causa do Itachi ¬¬  
E eles foram discutindo assim até chegar em Konoha...

Dentro da casa...

Jiraiya: Finalmente, sozinhos n.n  
Tomoyo: n.n  
Escutam o barulho da porta sendo fechada  
Tomoyo: Quem fechou a porta? O.O'  
Jiraiya: Sei lá... mas não precisamos nos preocupar com isso, afinal o selo está bem aqui e... – procurando nos bolsos, lembra-se de uma coisa – Peraí, eu dei o selo pro Deidara O.O'

Do lado de fora da casa...

Deidara – sorriso maligno, rasgando o selo – Ò.Ó


End file.
